In the game of golf the accumulation of dirt and debris on the head and face of a golf club and on the surface of a golf ball tend to adversely affect a player's game by altering club weight, clogging grooves in the face of a club head, and by presenting an untrue surface when striking a ball. This all leads to frustration and lessened enjoyment expected from the game of golf.
This invention alleviates these distresses and remedies shortcomings of prior known golf club cleaning devices by presenting the club head firmly and positively to the cleaning actions of a segmented wheel brush working in two directions simultaneously. The golf ball cleaning capability of this device provides a utilitarian feature not found in other cleaning equipment, making this invention more economically feasible to those who use such equipment.
Prior golf art such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,950,810 (HARNESS) offers brushing action in only one direction and brush action is further limited by the semi-spherical brush configuration.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,380,839 (CARDONA) is suited only to the cleaning of golf clubs known as "irons," and by nature of its design does not provide cleaning action paralleling grooving on a club head.
Golf club washing machine, U.S. Pat. No. 3,332,099 (REHTER), requires a source of electrical power and is of such size and bulk as to render it unsuited for mobility and placement at convenient locations through the length of a golf course.
None of the above cited Patents features a capability for cleaning golf balls as well as golf clubs.